Oblivious Boys
by 08trekker
Summary: A quick Niff drabble! What do you do if you're in love with your best friend? Your straight best friend, that is. Read to find out! Mainly fluff with a touch of angst. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize.**

Oblivious Boys

_Jeff's POV_

What do you do if you're in love with your best friend? Your straight best friend, that is. What do you do when whenever he smiles, you swoon; whenever he laughs, you have to join in; whenever he's upset, you want so badly to hold him tight; ….when he's with his girlfriend, you want to rip her hair off...

Nothing, that's the answer – you do nothing. You sit there for years, watching as he gallivants around happily, charming girls everywhere, but always returning to talk about them with his best friend. And it hurts. It hurts like nothing else to see him so happy while he's unknowingly the one holding you back from happiness.

The worst part is, there's nothing you can do about it. He's straight, you're gay – that's not going to change. He'll always be the shining, bright light to your world while you're the dim, steady light in his.

And he could be _such_ a tease! Whenever I had a nightmare, he would wake up and take me into his bed, holding me until I calmed down. When I dyed my hair blond, he wouldn't stop playing with it. Even now, more than two months later, he would still come close to me occasionally, pick up a piece of my hair, look at it, then shake his head playfully. Whenever he was studying an especially hard math problem, his silky hair would fall over his eyes, and he'd bite his lower lip lightly, turning it red and shiny, just begging to be kissed. The way he'd always hug me tightly whenever something good happened, and I wouldn't allow myself to hug him back. I was sure that if I allowed myself to hold him, I wouldn't be able to let go.

So here I am at Dalton Academy, sitting in my dorm while the love of my life, Nick Duval, laid on my bed, going on and on about how hot some celebrity was. I had stopped paying attention to the words he spoke (they'd only depress me), and instead was only watching his animated face.

"Right?" he asked me.

Starting, I looked up to see him looking at me, amused.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked. "Distracted by the amazingness that is Jennifer Garner?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I stuttered.

"Always a good time." he grinned, then looked down.

"W-we should probably get back to doing homework." I half-stuttered.

Deflating slightly, he agreed reluctantly. "Fine, Jeffy, but afterwords, we are having a long talk about Jennifer Garner." he added, grinning, and I had to bite back a groan. Had I mentioned the nicknames? Once, I had referred to him as Nicky (in my defense, I'm fairly certain I'd been half-asleep at the time) and he'd thought it funny, so now he called me 'Jeffy' all the time.

After about half an hour, he pushed his books away. "I'm getting coffee. You wanna come?" he invited me, standing up.

Shaking my head, I told him, "No, I think I'll just finish up my homework now. Thanks, though."

Sighing, he walked out. Once he was gone, I pushed my books aside as well and flipped on my bed. Great, now I'd feel bad for the rest of the week. Good times...

_Nick's POV_

It was two years ago when I noticed something was off about my Jeffy. We'd been best friends for years by that point, and knew everything about each other. So, when he started acting kinda depressed, I was worried. For weeks, I watched him carefully, trying to find out what was getting him down. I listened to everything he said about his friends, his parents, his siblings, schoolwork, everything. Weirdly, nothing was wrong with him. His parents were great, he had lots of friends, his older sister wasn't being overly annoying, and school wasn't too hard.

However, the more I looked at Jeff, the more sidetracked I'd become. My eyes would catch on the way his eyes would sparkle when he smiled or laughed with me, his lips when he spoke, or how soft his hair looked. I'd always shake these thoughts off, until after a month of observation, all of a sudden, they added up, and I saw how _beautiful_ he was. He was such a kind, loving person and with every day after this realization, I found myself falling deeper and deeper for him. Within two weeks, my...crush...had developed into love. I was in love with my _straight_ best friend...not good. As much as I wanted to tell him, to admit my love, to kiss him, I forced myself to stay quiet, convinced he would turn me away, refusing to be my friend.

And there was still that air of melancholy surrounding him. I tried _everything _to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Everything I tried failed.

I did everything I could to get closer to him too. I tried to stop myself, but every time something exceptional happened, I just _had_ to hug him. Call it my reward. Whenever he looked miserable, I would take him into my bed, relishing his warmth, hoping he didn't find me weird. The first time I saw his hair blond, I had to clench my hands to stop from running my hands through it. Even so, my self control wasn't unlimited, and I'd occasionally touch it, relishing it's smooth feeling.

To hide my...gayness, I suppose...from him, I'd date a few girls, but the only emotions I could pick up from him when I talked about them was a faint hint of jealousy. Of course, he probably wished he was dating them instead. Also, I'd constantly talk about female celebrities, anyone who could be considered hot. I didn't find them attractive (though I was starting to see what Blaine meant when he talked about Orlando Bloom), but every time I looked at him when I talked about them, his eyes would become glazed and distracted. Of course he thought they were hot – what straight guy wouldn't?

We were best friends, but this year, things were different. He had become even more withdrawn than previous years, and seemed to do more homework than was ever assigned. I would know – we shared all our classes. I'd always invite him to coffee, a movie, or dinner, but he'd normally refuse. Could he somehow sense I was gay? No, he was friends with Blaine, who was gay, and didn't have any problems with him. He must sense I'm in love with him, and is disgusted in me. God, I needed to get a grip on myself!

Suddenly, I had an idea. Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend at McKinley. He'd come to Dalton for a few months when he was being badly bullied at his public school, and we knew each other fairly well, though he didn't know my big secret. He'd transferred back a couple of weeks ago, so Blaine often drove to Lima to see him. The point is, Kurt had been in love with Blaine for months before Blaine had realized his own feelings and they'd started dating. Maybe he could give me some advice on coping. He'd also been turned down by Blaine the first time he'd admitted his feelings – maybe he could teach me how to deal with that if, god forbid, Jeffy figured out how I felt.

Walking around Dalton, I found Blaine in the library, studying for a history test. Standing awkwardly in front of him, I asked, "Hi. Um, can I sit down?"

Looking up to see me, Blaine smiled, slightly confused. "Oh, hi, Nick. Yeah, of course you can sit here."

Uneasily, I settled into the armchair, sitting tensely, unsure of how to ask Blaine. After a moment, Blaine closed his book, looking seriously at me. "Is, um, anything wrong?"

Biting my lip, I asked, "When were you planning on seeing Kurt next? Saturday?"

Cocking his head in confusion, Blaine answered, "No, tomorrow, seeing as it's Friday. Why do you ask?"

"Um, could I come with you? There's, um, something I wanted to talk to Kurt about. Or, are you, um, staying overnight?" I asked in a rush.

Blushing ever-so-slightly, Blaine shook his head. "No, actually, Kurt was planning on coming back to Dalton with me for a Warbler's sleepover. Wes mentioned it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh." I said meekly. No, I hadn't heard Wes mention that. Jeff's hair had looked really tousled that day...

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked nervously, looking at me.

"Yeah, I just...I'd really like to talk to Kurt about something." I mumbled.

Still confused, Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Kurt'd like to see you. Here, I'll call him, kay?"

I nodded and watched as Blaine took out his cell phone. Dialing in Kurt's number, he pressed his cell to his ear. "Hey, hon, how are you?" Blaine smiled, then glanced at me. "Yeah, about tomorrow...yes, I can still come...it's Nick actually. He wanted to know if he could come to...he says he wanted to talk to you about something...no, I don't know...okay." he handed me the phone. "Kurt wants to talk to you."

Surprised, I accepted the phone. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Nick. Is this about Jeff?" Kurt asked me bluntly, and I gasped.

"How did you know...?" Was I that obvious?

"Don't worry, I'm the only one. Even Blaine doesn't know, but he has always been the oblivious one. Anyway, yeah, come along with Blaine. I have some heavy lifting in my room for him to do, so we can ogle my hot boyfriend while we talk about Jeff, okay?"

Shocked, I stammered, "O-o-okay, thank you."

"No problem. Oh, and tell Blaine that if he comes tomorrow in his uniform, I'm breaking up with him. Same goes with you. Boy talks call for comfy clothes." Kurt ordered.

Laughing slightly (there was the Kurt that I remember), I told him, "Okay. Will do. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Kurt said, then hung up.

Smiling, I handed Blaine his phone back. "So?" he asked.

"Kurt told me to come with you tomorrow. Oh, and he said that if you wear your uniform, he's breaking up with you." I recounted, and Blaine smiled fondly.

"That's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, and he also said he had some heavy lifting for you to do." I added.

"I'd rather watch him do heavy lifting..." Blaine said dreamily, but nodded. "Okay. So, why don't you meet me at my dorm after school tomorrow?"

I nodded and got up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Blaine told me, then went back to studying.

The next day passed in a blur of 'oh, he looks so adorable in the morning!', 'his lips look really good right now, I wonder how they'd taste...', and 'ooooh, he called me Nicky again!'. Finally, school was over, and I hastened back to my dorm to change into comfy clothes. I threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my Dalton hoodie. Walking over to Blaine's dorm, the door opened as I approached it, and out walked Blaine. We were dressed almost exactly the same, only Blaine's jeans and shirt were tighter.

Smiling in amusement, Blaine gestured outside. "Shall we go?"

"Okay." I nodded, and started walking.

After we we'd gotten into his car, he asked cautiously, "So, um, should I make myself scarce when you're talking to Kurt?"

Uncomfortably, I shifted. I trusted Blaine not to tell, and to possibly help, I just wondered if he'd be hurt by what Kurt would say. "Ah, only if Kurt asks you to."

Nodding slowly, Blaine told me, "Okay, I'm gonna try and be smart and figure out what's going on. Stop me if I get too intrusive."

I nodded slowly, unsure whether Blaine could guess. "Okay, so you want to talk to Kurt, and not Jeff, or any of the other guys at Dalton, even me. What does Kurt have we don't, other than being hotter than anyone else at Dalton, no offense. Hmmm..." he mused. "He's gay, but so am I, obviously. He's been bullied, but there's no bullying at Dalton. I doubt you want fashion advice from him..." Blaine shook his head. "Okay, not getting anywhere there. The only other clue I have is that you think Kurt wouldn't want to talk in front of me. You know we talk about practically everything, so it must be serious...the only thing I don't talk to Kurt about is his former crush on Finn. Or...oh, you want to talk about _me_, don't you?" Blaine realized correctly, and I nodded almost imperceptibly. Blaine smiled wryly. "Okay, well, that's interesting. Um...Nick, are you gay?"

There – he's asked the one question that mattered. Again, I nodded almost imperceptibly.

"How long?" Blaine softly, understanding.

"Two years." I whispered. He whistled slowly.

"Me and Kurt, we were best friends first. Is this about Jeff?" he asked hesitantly.

I turned my head to look out the window, not answering. "Sorry." he apologized.

After an awkward minute, Blaine reached for his iPod. "Adele?" he offered.

"Please." I whispered, and Blaine pressed play. Leaning my head back, I embraced the constant visions of Jeff I often kept at arms length, an instant playlist in my head.

Blaine stayed silent for the remainder of the ride, which I was thankful for. As much as I liked Blaine, I wanted to talk to Kurt about this. For an hour we drove like this, until I finally cracked. "Have you ever had a crush on a straight guy before?" I asked Blaine.

Turning the music down, he nodded. "Yes, actually, once."

"What happened?" I asked.

Blaine winced. "Um, we used to be friends before I came out. When I did, he figured out I had a crush on him, and wouldn't talk to me again. When I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with that other guy, he was one of the guys who beat me up."

"Sorry." I winced.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I have Kurt now. But...that's not going to happen to you. Jeff's not like that."

"How do you know, though? What if he is like that?" I panicked, getting away from myself.

Staying calm, Blaine soothed me, saying, "Nick, chill...chill...calm down. I may not know Jeff as well as you do, but from what we've talked about, I can assure you, Jeff is not going to judge you."

Ducking my head, I asked in a small voice, "What have you talked about?"

Blaine shot me a level glance. "What I talk about with Jeff is between Jeff and me, just as anything you tell me is between you and me. Well, you, me, and Kurt. But suffice to say, he's never had a bad thing to say about you."

Breathing in and out deeply, I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Blaine replied, focusing on the road now.

We were both silent again until we arrived at Kurt's house. We walked up to Kurt's door, and, knocking once, it flung open. "Nicky!"

Kurt flung himself at me, hugging me tightly. Startled, I smiled. "Hi, Kurt. How're you doing?"

He released me. "Fairly good. Come in, guys, come in." he ushered us inside, peeking out into the street.

"Don't I get a hi?" Blaine asked mischievously, pouting.

Smiling, Kurt pulled in for a long kiss. I couldn't look away, even as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. It looked so sweet, and loving, and I wished like nothing else that Jeff would kiss me like that one day. Finally, Kurt pulled away. "Hi." he breathed, looking down at his dazed boyfriend.

"Hi." Blaine breathed back, staring lovingly up at his boyfriend.

After a second of cutesy looks, they turned back to me. "Wow, he's not traumatized like Thad and Trent were!" Kurt chirped, looking at me. "Anyway, so does Blaine know anything?" he asked.

"He, um, guessed in the car." I informed Kurt, and Kurt turned happily back to Blaine.

"Oooh, look at Mr. Not-so-oblivious-anymore!" he cooed, and Blaine blushed. "Anyway, do you guys want something to eat or drink before we talk?" Kurt asked, turning into host-mode.

"I'm good, thanks." I answered while Blaine nodded instead.

Jerking a hand at the kitchen, Kurt told Blaine, "Food's in there, Blainers. Can you bring me a water?"

"Sure, hon!" Blaine agreed, walking into the kitchen.

"My room?" Kurt offered.

"Thanks." I agreed nervously. This was it, this was where I'd get my best advice.

I followed Kurt into his room, and, looking around it, laughed a little. It was exactly what I'd expect of his room: neat, color-scheme-conscious, and with a huge closet, tons of pictures, and lots of books. "You like?" Kurt asked me, smiling.

"It's a lovely room." I said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thanks. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked, settling on his bed.

I stared at him in surprise. "You know what I want to talk to you about." I stated.

"Yes, but I want you to say it." Kurt deliberated.

Agitated, I started pacing. "Hey, just say it." Kurt urged, and my temper flared.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with Jeff? Cause yeah, I am, not that it matters!" I half-yelled.

Kurt just looked at me expectantly, and I sat down on the bed next to him, staring at my hands. "I'm in love with Jeff." I repeated, then looked at Kurt. "I'm in love with Jeff!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Kurt laughed, smiling at my flushed face. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

That question was enough to wipe the smile from my face. "What can I do? I'm gay, he's straight. All I'll do is mess up our friendship."

Shaking his head slowly, Kurt put his arm around my shoulders. "First of all, one thing I learned at Dalton was to never assume the sexuality of anyone there." he started, and I swiveled my head to look at him.

"Wait, do you mean...?" I asked, mind racing.

He gave me a meaningful look. "I mean. Just because they're not out to the world doesn't mean they're not together."

"Wow..." I trailed off, stunned, relaxing into Kurt's arm. We'd always wondered about those two, but nobody had ever found proof.

"Hey, can I come in – oh, weird picture." Blaine commented, walking in, seeing me in his boyfriends arms.

Startled and blushing, I sat straight up, but Kurt pulled me back, laughing. "It's okay, don't worry, Nicky. Blaine's just teasing."

Seeing me eye him nervously, Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. I know Kurt'd never cheat on me. Besides, you two looked so comfy there." He turned to Kurt. "So, can I stay in here, or should I leave?"

Kurt looked at me. "I'm fine with you staying as long as Nick's comfortable with it."

Shrugging, I waved my hand. "Whatever's fine. Just as long as you don't tell anyone."

Blaine nodded, then leaned again Kurt's closet door. "So, that was the first thing, what's the second?" I asked Kurt, remembering what he'd been saying before Blaine had sidetracked us.

"Oh yeah, don't assume anyone's sexuality at Dalton. Second, don't keep something like that a secret from the recipient." Kurt advised me.

"But what about it he thinks I'm disgusting for liking him?" I asked despairingly.

Kurt smiled gently at me. "First of all, we know he doesn't have a problem with gay guys, as he was Blaine and my friend too. Second, I don't think he'd be disgusted; he might even be flattered. You never know with the male ego."

I smiled against my will at this one, and Kurt continued, "Also, a secret like this won't forever stay a secret. Someday, Jeff will figure it all out, and when that happens, would you rather he figure it out on his own or hear it from somebody other than you?"

Silently, I considered this, and slowly nodded. "So I have to tell him I love him?"

Kurt nodded. "That's what I'd advise. Secrets between friends can really affect the relationship, whether romantic or platonic. After Blaine had turned me down that first time, I became kind of distant with him...it was terrible." he glanced at his boyfriend, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Have I ever apologized for being such an oblivious idiot?" Blaine asked, and Kurt laughed.

"Yes, several times now. And while I forgive you, it was still hell." Kurt added. "Trust me, you don't want this to happen between you and Jeff."

I nodded. "So how do I do this?"

"Can I say something?" Blaine asked, looking at us.

Kurt and I both nodded, so Blaine suggested, "I think you should come out to him, then tell him how you feel. Plain, simple, effective. That way he doesn't have to decipher any hints you give, and he'll know exactly how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same, or is uncomfortable with it, then it's his loss. We'll always be here for you."

"You guys are amazing, you know that?" I said rhetorically, and Kurt hugged me closer.

"We know." he told me cheerfully. "Anyway, so when are you going to tell him?" he asked.

At the thought of actually _telling_ him, panic flooded my soul. "Wait, no, I can't tell him, he's the best thing in my life, and if I lose him, I won't have anything!" I freaked, and Blaine came to sit besides us.

"Shh, don't worry, we can be there too if you want. We can wait outside or something, but you _have_ to tell him. When I realized Kurt was the one for me, I was really nervous too. I mean, I knew he was gay, but I also knew that at one time, he'd liked me, and I had ruined that. Do you remember what happened next?" Blaine prompted me, and almost against my will, I was back in Blaine's dorm, watching him pace. There Jeff was, next to me, leaning against my shoulder in one of the now few moments between us lacking tension. I was talking to Blaine, leading him through the jumble of feelings he had, and telling him how he should tell Kurt.

Slowly, I nodded.

Kurt looked from me to Blaine to me in confusion. "What happened?" he asked.

"Jeff and I talked to Blaine after he realized he liked you and helped him figure out what to say." I explained, and Kurt 'awwed'.

"So I have you and Jeff to thank for Blaine's adorable speech?" Kurt asked, leaning into Blaine.

"I like to think that I came up with the best of it." Blaine put in before I could say anything.

"Nick?" Kurt asked me playfully.

I smiled at Blaine. "We mainly listened and told him what not to include." The outtakes had mainly consisted of multiple 'I love you so much's, which we had said would be too soon. Jeff and I had agreed Blaine should stick with a 'you move me', and do the whole 'I love you' after a few months.

"Care to give me some of the outtakes?" Kurt teased, glancing eagerly at Blaine.

Wide-eyed, Blaine shook his head frantically at me. Grinning, I hesitated for a second, making Blaine even more frantic, but then shook my head. "No. I'm sure you'll hear them from him...one day." I winked at Kurt, and he smiled mischievously.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued."

We sat there for a little while in silent companionship, until Kurt said suddenly. "We should get to Dalton, shouldn't we? I mean, Warbler sleepover and all..."

"True." I got up, pulling Kurt and Blaine up.

Kurt grabbed his bag, yelled to his step-brother Finn that he was leaving, and we left the house. The ride back to Dalton was less awkward than the one to Lima, as Blaine and Kurt coached me through my lines, what to say and not to say to Jeff, just as Jeff and I had once done with Blaine. I decided not to follow the advice we'd given Blaine, and to tell Jeff that I loved him. After all, if I was going to tell him I liked him, and he was to throw me aside in disgust, I'd rather he knew the whole truth. It seemed like half an hour later, we were at Dalton.

When we walked into the Warbler's room, everyone was already there in their pajamas. Open pizza boxes were scattered around the room along with bags of chips and popcorn.

"Kurt!" Everyone screamed, and I just managed to jump away so I wasn't ambushed by the Warblers. Blaine was not as lucky, and was crushed against Kurt as all the Warblers hugged them tight.

Only one Warbler hadn't hugged Kurt, and approached me instead. "Hey, where've you been?" Jeff asked me quietly.

Trying not to smile or 'aww' over his worrying, I gave him a bright smile. "I went with Blaine to pick up Kurt. I haven't seen him in so long, so I thought the extra time would be fun."

He nodded slowly, and smiled. "Okay, that's good. I was worried where you were, Nicky."

My heart fluttered, and I asked, "You were?", then blushed. Way to go, Nick, screw it all up before you begin.

Ducking his head, Jeff mumbled, "Yeah, you know, you don't generally disappear for that long."

Before I could reply, Wes called us over. "Hey, guys, what movie should we start with?"

Trying not to smile at my new knowledge, I shrugged. "Are we doing teenage boy, or Kurt?"

"Kurt!" David answered.

Smiling, I decided, "Well, my vote's for 10 Things I Hate About You, then Rent."

Kurt smiled at me. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" he smiled.

I blew him a kiss, and Kurt smirked. 'Talk to him!' he mouthed, and I swatted him away, but obligingly turned back to Jeff.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you somewhere else?" I requested, looking at him nervously.

"Sure, of course. Is something wrong?" he asked me, confused.

"No, nothing wrong. I just want to talk to you." I informed him, my heart pounding furiously.

Shrugging, he walked out into the main hall. Looking around, he led me to one of the alcoves a few rooms down. "Is here fine, or is there somewhere specific you wanted to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, this works." I assured him, glancing around the alcove.

"This isn't about the whole Jennifer Garner thing, is it, cause I'd rather be at the party." Jeff joked, and I gave a little laugh.

"Uh, no, no, this isn't about Jennifer Garner. It's actually the opposite."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Really? What's the opposite?"

Clearing my throat, I shuffled my feet. "Do you promise not to freak out, or interrupt, or stalk off until I'm finished?"

Smiling in bemusement, he nodded his head. "Yeah, of course, what is it you want to tell me?"

"You promise?" I asked, voice shaking with desperation. If I was going to do this, I wanted, no, _needed_, him to hear it all.

Jeff grabbed my shoulders, holding me still. "Yes, I promise. Now talk." he commanded gently.

Taking in a deep breath, I started. "We've been friends since 5th grade, right? When we were playing that game with all the other boys, and we were the only two who preferred basketball to baseball?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I remember." Jeff agreed, cocking his head to the side.

"And we told each other everything. And I mean everything. You told me when Margo was being annoying, and I'd tell you about the girl I liked?" I forged on.

Jeff winced slightly. "Yeah, you talked about girls a lot. You really liked them too."

"Well, I didn't."

Jeff looked at me in surprise. "Then why'd you date them?"

Shrugging, I shook my head. "I don't know, because it was the thing to do then. They were nice, but I didn't like them."

"So, what are you getting at?" Jeff asked, completely confused.

"Well, we told each other everything. But then, two years ago, you shut off." Ignoring his start, I continued. "You did, you stopped talking much, you'd get moody sometimes. I didn't know what was going on, so I watched you."

Suddenly, Jeff's eyes widened in shock and fear. "You know?" he breathed, terrified.

Confused, I shook my head. "No, I don't know." his face relaxed, so I went on. "But, when I watched you, I started seeing you differently. I didn't understand it at first, but gradually, I realized that I'd stopped referring to you as my best friend, but as..." I hesitated, then finally did it, "beautiful."

Glancing at his face, his eyes were wide, face frozen in shock. "I love you, Jeff." I finally said, and my heart suddenly felt lighter, even though he was still frozen. "I love you, Jeff. And I know you're straight and my best friend, but I didn't want to keep this a secret any longer. Y-you can tell me to leave, and I'll go. I can switch rooms with Trent or someone if you don't want me in your room, but I wanted you to know."

He took in a shaky, deep breath. "Y-you're gay?" he whispered, searching my face.

Biting my lip, I nodded.

"And you love me?" he asked, still in that breathy whisper.

Bowing my head, I nodded. "I'm so, so sorry. I can go if you don't want to be around me." I told him, heart breaking.

In a slightly stronger voice, Jeff repeated incredulously, "You love me?"

"I'll go." I promised, and turned to walk away, not wanting him to see the tears starting to collect in my arms.

"Hey, wait!" I felt a strong hand on my arm, and I turned back to Jeff.

"Yeah?" I asked, blinking furiously.

Suddenly, there was a hot pain across my cheek, and as I put my hand up to it, I looked at him in surprise. "What was that for?"

"That," Jeff said, smiling, "was for not telling me this two years ago."

The next thing I knew, there were a pair of warm, soft lips against mine and hands twining through my hair. After a second of shock, I started kissing him back, winding my fingers through that hair that I'd been dying to touch for the past few months. As I began to move my lips against his, his hands left my hair to go to my shoulders, pulling me even closer. A minute later, reality finally caught up with me, and I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jeff, dazed.

"Kissing you?" he made it into a question, and I smiled.

"I was there. But what does this mean?" I asked him, knowing that his answer could either make or destroy me.

"It means," Jeff said, reaching a hand up to stroke my cheek, "that I," he pecked my lips once, "love," twice, "you." he finished, kissing my cheek.

"You do?" I half-gasped, amazed and happy beyond my wildest dream. Jeff was in love with me too?

Jeff leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. "Why do you think I shut off two years ago?"

Realization hit me, and I shook my head. "That was when you realized?"

"No, actually, that was when I decided it was hopeless. You had all your...girlfriends," Jeff wrinkled his nose at the word, "and I knew you'd never want me."

"Hey," I said gently, kissing the tip of his nose, "I only went out with girls to try and get over you. Or, at least so you wouldn't think I was gay and be disgusted with me."

He gave a half-laugh. "Well, it worked. And I would never, will never, be disgusted with you." he promised.

"I love you." I murmured, and he nodded our heads.

"I love you." he whispered back, then kissed me again.

It was about fifteen minutes until Kurt and Blaine went looking for us. "Hey guys? Where are you? Nick? Jeff?" we heard them calling.

Pulling apart quickly, we glanced at each other, blushed, and started straightening each other's blazers and hair. That was how Kurt and Blaine found us, hands on each other's blazers, tugging on the lapels.

"Ooooh!" Kurt smirked as he and Blaine saw us. "Getting a little hot and steamy there, huh, boys?"

Blushing ruby red, I ducked my head, and Jeff took my hand. "So, I'm guessing the talk went well." Blaine commented, smiling at the two of us.

"That it did." I nodded.

"And I'm guessing I was right, wasn't I, Jeff?" Blaine directed this next comment to Jeff.

As I turned to look at my...was he my boyfriend?...he nodded. "Yes, you were right."

"About what?" I asked.

"Apparently, you weren't the only one to ask Blaine for advice." Jeff winked at me, and I remembered how Blaine had said he'd talked to Jeff.

"Oh. Okay." I said awkwardly.

"So, are you guys going to rejoin the sleepover, or stay here all night?" Kurt asked us mischievously, grinning.

Glancing at me, Jeff stalled. "Ah, give us five more minutes, how bout it?"

Winking at us, Blaine nodded. "Okay. See you in five." With that, they left us in the alcove.

"Five more minutes?" I smiled at Jeff, stepping a little closer to him.

To my surprise, Jeff took a step back. "Is everything okay?" I asked anxiously. Had I done something wrong?

"No, no it isn't." Jeff looked into my eyes intently.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, as everything seemed perfect to me.

He gave me a half-smile. "I haven't asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Oh." I smiled. "Were you planning on doing that now?"

"Well, I admit, I am a little nervous. I've never asked anyone to be my boyfriend before." he admitted, smiling.

Taking a step closer, I carded my hands through his hair. "Would it help you if I told you that I'm going to say yes?"

Jeff grinned. "Yeah, that definitely helps."

Pulling him towards me, I kissed him gently. After a second, he pulled away. "Will you, Nick Duval, be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, then hugged him tightly.

"Forever?" he asked me.

"Forever." I promised, and leaned my forehead against his.

Ten minutes later, we re-entered the Warbler's room, hand in hand. "And there I thought you said five minutes." Kurt joked.

"What can I say? He's a good kisser." I replied, and everyone laughed.

"So, you two are finally together?" David asked us, grinning.

"What do you mean, finally?" I asked, looking to Blaine and Kurt for understanding.

"Hey, just because you two were oblivious doesn't mean that the rest of us were!" David defended himself.

"Actually, to be fair, most of us knew, Blaine didn't." Kurt poked fun of his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Blaine cried indignantly, and Kurt pulled him in close.

"I like your obliviousness." Kurt told him, and kissed him.

Looking at Jeff, I smiled. That would be us one day...very soon. And I couldn't wait until that day came.

What do you do when you're in love with your best friend? You tell him, he tells you he loves you back, then you live happily ever after. Or at least, that's what happened to me...

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't been around, I've literally had no time to right. I've been toying with this drabble for so long now...I think I got the idea at the end of September, and it was going to be some sort of Halloween thing, but then I changed the idea when I picked it up weeks later...anyway, I hope you liked it, and will review! Thanks so much, guys!**

**Love,**

**Julia**


End file.
